


Welcome to the Starlight Hotel

by Doctor_Sirus



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Daisychaining, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gags, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Pet Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Slave, Sex Slave Auction, Spanking, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Willing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Sirus/pseuds/Doctor_Sirus
Summary: There's a certain burden to leadership, and when one is seen as a rock in the storm for hundreds of years, it begins eat at the corners of the mind. Mentally exhausted and senses fraying, Celestia enters a very special hotel that caters to the world's elite, as long as they're willing to pay the price. It just so happens there is an auction scheduled for tonight, a perfect way to let herself go for the evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by: Luna117  
> Edited by: Grimm

Gold always went well with white.

 

She walked through the front doors of the sparkling hotel lobby. It was getting late in the year, but her gold evening dress held back the cold and warmed her wings. The skies and stars were more to her taste, but the flowery patterns sewn into the hem with gemstones and pearls made her shine under the florescent lighting. The gold highlighted her coat, which was such a bright white it gleamed. Gold ornaments hung in her bubblegum pink mane and tail.

 

Despite her finery, there was no possible way she could bleed more opulence than the hotel. There were granite arches with gold leaf, hoof-painted murals decorating every inch of ceiling space, and an immaculate marble floor so clean that even the maids of Canterlot Castle would wither in impotent shame. A few ponies sat in mahogany chairs chatting, but their conversations were of little importance to her.

 

A single earth pony stallion waited behind the polished front desk. He was a well dressed gentlecolt, his coat that of a dark charcoal. Despite the menial job with which he was tasked, his presence radiated an aura of calm professionalism.

 

The stallion bowed ever so slightly upon her approach. “Miss Sunny Skies,” he said with a melodious Saddle Arabian accent. “It is good to see you after such a long absence.”

 

“Likewise, Nightroad.”

 

He smiled, and yet it didn’t seem to pierce the ever-present cloud of civility that hung around him like a cloak. “You are as gracious as you were when I was but a colt, Miss Skies,” he said even though he looked ten years older than her. Everyone had a secret at Starlight, but Nightroad knew hers.

 

She giggled and brushed a lock of pink hair out of her eyes. “Always the gentlecolt.”

 

“I hope I do not offend.”

 

“You? Never. I may be an old lady, but don’t worry about offending my sensibilities.”

 

Despite appearing near a decade older, Nightroad didn’t find the comment odd in the slightest. “To business, will you require a room for the weekend?”

 

“Please.”

 

Sunny slid a single coin across the desk, but by no means was it Equestrian currency. It wasn’t any country’s currency, and Sunny would know better than most. It was solid silver without a speck of tarnish. One side showed an eye in a semicircle of laurels, blindfolded, leaking a single drop. Two serial numbers lined the left and right sides, the same holding true for the opposite side of the coin. That side showed a tower shield under a brilliant sunrise couples with crisscrossed swords.

 

Nightroad didn’t even inspect the coin as he stashed it away and presented her with an old brass key. “Room eight eighteen. Your effects will be brought up to you room shortly should you require an aide.”

 

“That will not be necessary.”

 

He nodded. “Will that be all? Shall I have a bottle of champagne brought up? A Prosecco Blanc de Noir perhaps?”

 

“Tempting, but not yet. I am curious if the auction is still on for tonight.”

 

Nightroad was very polite, if not all too expressive, but she could see he was surprised.

 

“Indeed it is. Are you interested in buying?”

 

“Selling.”

 

He nodded. Nightroad was not the owner of the Starlight Hotel, but he was its face. He’d seen everything that had walked through those doors. 

 

“Very well, I shall call for the Matron to meet you in your room.” 

 

Sunny turned to leave. 

 

“Miss Skies?” She stopped. “As always, do enjoy your stay.”

  
  


Starlight Hotel catered to a very select set of clients. It didn’t matter if the reason to stay was business or pleasure, they would accommodate any need as long as the price was paid. Sunny Skies truly did not know the full extent of the owner’s reach or desires, but no matter what, Nightroad would assure any guest that their stay would be pleasant and perfect.

 

As long as they followed hotel rules.

 

As the door of her room shut behind her, a flash of honey-gold burst from Sunny Skies’ brow and enveloped her body. Magic came forth like an old friend, chastising her for locking it away for however brief a time. Sunny’s pegasus form flashed white for a moment and grew.

 

When it was over, Sunny Skies and her evening dress were no more. In her place was the tall and instantly recognizable form of Princess Celestia.

 

“Much better,” she hummed. Illusion magic was little more than its namesake, but transmogrification was considerably more difficult. “Quite like being stuffed into a tin can.”

 

Celestia gave herself a quick shake to soothe the little stabbing feeling in her legs; every time she undid the spell, it felt like she’d stepped knee deep in an anthill. Well, might as well look around a little. 

 

If she could describe her quarters in two words, it would be functional class. Everything bespoke wealth, but not ostentatiousness. Plush feather beds and goose down pillows, a marble bathtub big enough to accommodate even her larger form, a mahogany desk that looked like it was carved about three hundred years ago. Every room was slightly different to ensure there was no monotony during her stay, and it delighted her to no end to see a large mahogany bookshelf lined with old texts.

 

“Most of them first editions, too.”

 

A knock at the door drew her out of her examination.

 

“Come in!”

 

She didn’t bother checking to see who it was. None would dare violate hotel rules and break into another patron’s room.

 

The door opened and a motherly-looking mare stepped into her abode. A red dress clung to her pale gray coat and her coppery curls were held up by a red ribbon, revealing a rather stern-looking face. She wore a pair of saddlebags, both sides embroidered with the Starlight name.

 

“Hello, I’m here for—ummm...”

 

Celestia smiled kindly at her as her words stuttered and died. She didn’t exactly announce to hotel staff she was coming tonight. With a little dab of magic, Celestia closed the door behind her. It took about ten seconds for most ponies to recover—

 

“So...”

 

Huh. Only five this time.

 

“Well, this is a little different,” the mare said. She took a breath and tucked a loose lock behind an ear. “I’m afraid this is my first time dealing with a client of royal descent.” The mare blinked and bowed deeply. Celestia shook her head.

 

“Rise. There is no need to bow and scrape to me during my stay.”

 

“Right,” the mare said again. “Right.” She took another deep breath. “I am Matron.”

 

Celestia gave her a little bow of respect.

 

“And are you... Apologies, but I was told I was meeting a Sunny Skies. Alias?”

 

“That is correct.”

 

“And you showed interest in the auction for tonight. Can you confirm whether you will be buying or selling?”

 

Celestia struggled to hide a chuckle. The poor dear had been given such a shock, she was running on automatic. 

 

“Selling.”

 

To her credit, Matron did not blanch. Professionalism was the bread and butter of this place, so Matron smoothed a wrinkle in her dress and continued on without a second thought.

 

“Very well. I will sign you up once I am done here and you will be added to the listing catalog.”

 

Good. Very good. “Aren’t you going to ask me why I would offer myself to be sold at the auction?”

 

Matron’s cheeks flushed and she seemed to shrink with every word spoken. “I am not allowed to ask that per auction rules, Princess.”

 

Celestia nodded. “I understand. And there is no need to be so formal with me. I am just Celestia for tonight.”

 

“Well, Celestia, I hope you’ve enjoyed your stay so far.”

 

Celestia walked over to one of her overstuffed chairs and sat down. She gestured for Matron to sit as well. “I am afraid I have only just arrived. I was held up at the castle and only just made it in time.”

 

Matron did not sit. “I don’t wish to be rude, but time is short. If you do wish to... partake, we must begin.”

 

Goodness, she thought she had some time. Back out of the chair then. “Very well, you may begin at your leisure. What would you have of me?”

 

“Right now, just remain standing.”

 

It was just like getting fitted for a dress. Measurements for dock, withers, and barrel. Leg inseam, neck arc, waist length. Matron was an earth pony, so it was a little awkward when she had to stand on a chair in order to measure her neck and horn.

 

Next came a basic physical examination. Her horn was polished and gleaming, her coat brushed to a shine, and her legs weren’t lame. She packed her things away and wrote down Celestia’s measurements. 

 

“Black, red, or gold would work best,” Matron mumbled to herself. She pulled out a color wheel from her bag and flipped open three tabs before holding it up to Celestia’s side. “Gold compliments well. Might be hard to see at a distance...”

 

Matron looked at her nervously before her eyes darted to Celestia’s flanks. Did she want a pregame show or something?

 

“Yes, dear?” Celestia prodded.

 

“I must... examine your marehood quickly.”

 

Oh. 

 

Oh, that poor dear was going to have an ulcer if she became any more stressed.

 

“If you must.”

 

Celestia turned her rump towards the mare and didn’t watch her work, otherwise who could know how the poor dear would react. An occasional dalliance with a mare wasn’t something she’d outright deny, but Matron seemed fully intent on keeping it strictly professional.

 

Matron was as red as her mane once she finished. There were a thousand snarky remarks to make, but Celestia was content with moving where Matron guided her. The quiet helped her think, to reflect. There were no decisions to make, no political maneuvering or searching for faction support. Just the quiet and a little pony ordering her to move as needed.

 

“I suppose it is difficult to see me coming here,” she said. 

 

Matron only gave her a side glance when she said, “I’ve heard rumors that other staff have encountered royalty.

 

A non answer worthy of her court.

 

“And I suppose it is difficult to see me debase myself like a trollop.” Luna’s old dialect was getting to her.

 

Matron tripped and fell on her face. Celestia couldn’t stop the snort and tried to cut it off before she helped the mare to her hooves.

 

“Last month, I poked a little fun at one of my serving staff.” She wasn’t even sure why she decided to speak, but once she started, she couldn’t stop. “I admit the conversation got quite lewd. Trying to make the guards blush is some of the only fun I have. She was rather quiet, but I gave her permission to ask me any question she wanted. She could have asked me anything, but what did she want to know?”

 

Celestia gave a tired laugh.

 

“‘What is your ideal first time with a stallion?’”

 

Matron opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and remained silent. No reason to stop now.

 

“She was honestly curious, motivated even further due to our earlier conversation. That was not why her question... made me feel so sad. I have taken many lovers in my time. It was not just her ignorance that disappointed me, but she did not see me. I saw the look on her face in that moment, that subservient, rapturous expression I’ve seen countless times. She saw an idea of me. A sacrosanct virgin of idealistic fortitude and morality. I was not a pony: I was to be praised.”

 

Matron had stopped her work entirely, her face a mask of polite civility. She still remained quiet and let her finish her thoughts. Whether it was out of politeness or a simple inability to come up with a response, Celestia didn’t know.

 

“That is the unfortunate life I live. There are so many that look up to me, but there are none that I look up to, and precious few my equal. Too little treat me as nothing more than an authority figure.” Celestia closed her eyes. “I can’t get angry at that fact even if I tried. The hate of the old is diminished because we are just so exhausted. Sometimes I am fearful that if I take things too far, I will simply shut down. Of course, that comes back to why I am here.”

 

Celestia opened her eyes. Matron started and took a step back upon seeing the look on her face. It was supposed to be gentle and warming. What does she see?

 

“Starlight’s auction allows willing ponies to sell themselves to another for their stay. It’s perverse, yes, but I do not do this for sexual satisfaction.” A mad giggle sprouted from her lips. “Not entirely. No, I do it as a means of escape, a way to push back against the frustrations eating at my mind. However brief, no government, no worship, no responsibility, and most importantly, no goddess. I can let someone else make the choices. And that... for me in my darker hours, there is no greater gift than passing the burden of command onto another.”

 

The pair of them were quiet. Matron shifted her weight back and forth now that Celestia had finished her story. There were so very few that knew that particular worry of hers. Her sister. Twilight.

 

...That’s all she could think of, now that she thought about it.

 

“I’m sorry for bowing then. I didn’t mean to enforce a bad notion you’ve been seeing.”

 

“You’re about to see more of me than the rest of Canterlot.”

 

And there was the blush again. Celestia chuckled darkly to herself. “My condolences, that was a bad one. My forte is pranks, not jokes.”

 

Matron smiled back. “We run a pretty classy joint, but I’ve heard plenty worse. I’ve heard things that’d turn your mane gray.”

 

“Marriage proposals, political duplicity, sexual promiscuity, and the like?”

 

“That, and a thousand others. I’ve been asked to five dates and one proposal during my tenure. One of them was from a priest.”

 

The pair of them laughed and Matron packed the rest of her gear. “Well,” she said, “that’s everything.” She looked at her notes. “What was I expecting? You’re perfect in every way. The auction is in an hour and a half. Do you know where to go from here?”

 

“Yes I do, and thanks for complimenting this old mare.” Celestia bent low and gave Matron a peck on the cheek. “And thanks for listening.”

  
  


Celestia had transformed into Sunny Skies again, if only for a few more minutes. She stood at the end of a hallway in the hotel’s lower levels. This place, these corridors, were completely blank and left utterly colorless in order to confuse those that didn’t belong. Everything looked the same, and the only surefire way to not get lost was to be escorted. She’d been in the sub basement before at another door, but that one led to a very special type of restaurant and bar. This one was different.

 

The heavy iron door looked like it belonged in a bank vault. It was completely featureless except for a closed sliding peephole and a slot where the door handle should be. She pulled out another silver coin, the only possession she had with her, and inserted into the slot.

 

The grated peephole slid open and closed before she had a chance to see who was on the other side. The door opened soon afterwards with a pair of bouncers escorting her inside.

 

“We hope you enjoy your stay, ma’am.”

 

“I shall.”

 

To her relief, her voice did not tremble.

 

A light sheen of smoke in the air mingled with the smell of alcohol, but no patrons were drunk enough to be rowdy; they’d miss the show if they were. All types were among the crowd: ponies, griffons, zebras, and even a minotaur nursing a scotch. The lounge was a small ballroom in size, but despite that and the size of the hotel, only a good two dozen people meandered about. She spied a zebra she remembered from Blueblood’s inner circle laughing alongside a Manehatten socialite, their fur bathed blue under the glow of a crystal chandelier.

 

Celestia walked down the carpeted steps and onto a small tier, which in turn led to the lounge floor and a stage. Adjacent to the stage was a stallion at the piano and a lovely young mare on the microphone, a bloody red cocktail dress hugging every curve. Each breath was a pure note that hung in the air and eased the raw bundle of nerves in her gut. She turned her attention back to the tier.

 

“Fleur?”

 

She’d seen the mare at several formal functions, but it was a surprise to see her here. Weren’t she and Fancypants supposed to be out of town for the day? Regardless, here she was at the bar ordering a drink. Celestia double checked; not too many people around. 

 

Fleur was sitting at the bar and talking to a heavily tattooed griffon bartender. Upon hearing her voice, the mare turned. It took a second for her to recognize the coat and pink mane.

 

“Sunny?” she said slowly. 

 

Celestia nodded and smiled. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been out and about.”

 

“Chérie, I always said you needed time to yourself.” She looked around. “I did not expect you would pick such a place.”

 

“We all have our vices, after all. Is Fancypants here by chance?”

 

“Non. Business. I am here myself tonight.”

 

Too bad. Fancypants always livened up the room. “Well, I hope the two of you are doing well. If you are here for the show, I hope to see you bidding on me.”

 

“Sunny” flicked her tail under Fleur’s nose as she walked by. She couldn’t help but smile as Fleur just stood there and watched her go, stunned.

 

“Putain de merde...”

 

Celestia contemplated getting some hard liquor in her to steady her nerves, but decided against it. Matron would not approve. The lowest floor held couches and tables interspaced between granite pillars. Starlight was more preferred simple utilitarian means rather than rich excessiveness. She simply loved the stone aesthetic.

 

A thought occurred to her. Would it be better to get a look at the patrons now? One of them would be buying her for the night. On the other hoof, it might make it all the better if she didn’t...

 

Crud, no more silver coins to flip.

 

“Live vicariously,” she affirmed. What was life without a little fun? And the room might acquire a few more bidders in the time it takes for the show to start. She walked to the corner of room opposite of the singer. There was a single door for her.

 

She knew where to go, even if she hadn’t been here before. This was a back entrance for the other girls and staff. She found a door labeled “Sunny” right away. For all intents and purposes, it was a simple dressing room. Several dressers lined the walls and a full vanity that would look right at home greeted her upon inspection. She didn’t have much time to examine it further as Matron entered with two ponies in tow; that mare had absolutely impeccable timing. Celestia couldn’t help but find the one with half her mane shaved strangely fascinating. Was that a new fashion trend she wasn’t aware of?

 

She reformed before the trio in a flash of light. The other assistant, a cute butter-colored mare with a bronze mane, jumped back. She was about to say something before the Matron, unphased, held up a hoof. 

 

“Girls, I don’t have to remind you that no matter what room you enter in the hotel, anything you see or hear never leaves that room. I’m reminding you anyway.”

 

“Y-yes, Matron,” said the buttery young mare. Such a remarkable resemblance to Fluttershy. Relation, perhaps?

 

“I understand I came a little later than expected. I suppose we have to begin immediately?” Celestia asked.

 

Matron nodded. “I hope you don’t find it offensive that I need to use a stool.”

 

Celestia chimed a laugh, and even the two mares gave a smile. “Would it help if I kneeled?” she asked.

 

“No. I need you standing to get everything fitted right. Everything’s ready, you’ve been added to the list for the evening, and I’ve prepared everything for your size.”

 

To emphasize her words, Matron trotted to a closet, opened the doors, and pulled out a single black case. She flipped the latches, turned it around so Celestia could see, and opened the lid. A pair of plush red socks were folded atop a latex corset. Her dress for the evening, but that was not what drew her eyes. Matron had selected a variety of accessories, everything from ball gags to grain rope.

 

_ Oh yes... _

 

“Before we begin, may I have a moment?”

 

She raised an eyebrow, but acquiesced. “A moment. We really must get started.”

 

Celestia didn’t want much else other than a brief trot and stretch to work out the kinks. Being tied up was a rigorous ordeal, and depending on who bought her, there was no telling when she’d have another chance to stretch. Or close her mouth. 

 

Mmmm...

 

Her wings gave her a pleasant pop as she stretched them to their fullest.

 

“Very well. Let us begin.”

 

Celestia tried not to shiver as a pair of hooves brushed against her flanks. The assistant was just gathering her tail to make it less unruly, but the mare no doubt didn’t want to waste her one and only chance to touch her plush rear. A smile tugged at her lips as the shaved mare began braiding her tail little by little. The phantasmal power bestowed upon her made it drift in the room’s nonexistent wind. Despite being difficult to control, she made expert work of wrangling her unruly tush.

 

The buttery-colored mare gave her a stool to balance on as she asked Celestia to lift her legs one hoof at a time, slipping a suspender belt followed by cashmere socks over each. Celestia twitched as they were clipped onto the suspender belt one by one, but that was only a prelude to the final piece. The assistant pulled a stretchy pair of red panties from the case crafted so thin it was obscene. What really got to her with the virginal rose pattern sewn right over where her nether lips would be. The mare held them low so Celestia could slip her legs into the lingerie. The mare readjusted herself and pulled them up Celestia’s long leg, sliding her now braided tail through a hole in the panties.

 

Celestia quietly giggled as her lingerie for the evening slid snugly over her rear. Wearing clothes was something most ponies didn’t care with. They had their fur when dealing with colder weather, and wearing layers in the heat could cause health problems. Regardless, there was something inherently naughty about peeling the layers off one by one. It was almost like opening a present to get to the wonderful treat inside. Who’d she be a treat for this evening?

 

She remembered the first time Luna caught in her in a compromising position. Feeling a little adventurous, Celestia had used some rope during her private time. The look of panic in her sister’s eyes at seeing her bound by some malicious intruder, only to see her blush and stutter upon understanding what she was really doing was priceless. Poor dear couldn’t look her in the eyes for the next month. 

 

Celestia chuckled at the memory. Meanwhile, Matron had started fitting the corset around her wings. The straps were tightened and Celestia flexed, feeling the delicious tightness settling around her. Lessen the control, lessen her ability get away or move. She couldn’t stop herself from giving a low hum of satisfaction.

 

Even Matron smiled when she pulled out a frilly red lace collar with a bell and loop of iron.

 

“If I may be so bold,” she said, “you would not be the first to enjoy the prep as much as the main event.”

 

Celestia grinned as Matron held up the collar and slid it over her head. She pulled on the straps to tighten it.

 

“Too much?”

 

“A little more.”

 

Matron tightened it even more. Celestia’s breath quickened at the thoughts flooding her mind. The next person to see her wouldn’t see a princess, they’d see property. A collared  _ pet _ . 

 

“Perfect.”

 

Her cheeks flushed as the shaved pony lifted her tail to slid a large steel band down until it was flush with her rump. No doubt she was practiced in this regard, but she knew that there was nothing that could match the shapely ass of royalty that’s been fed one too many cakes. The mare colored and looked away, caught praising the royal butt.

 

There were worse things to worship.

 

The buttery-colored mare finished it up by tying a length of rope from the band to a loop of steel on the corset. Celestia’s tail lifted, showing the entire world her now slick lips. She would have loved to see the shaved mare catching a peek at her nethers, but Matron was guiding her eyes to two more pieces of her “uniform”: a set of blindfolds, and a set of gags.

 

_ Oh, fuck yes. _

 

Ball gag? Tempting, but tonight called for something special. An opening mouth gag so she could service a stallion with ease? Already her nethers were drooling. Butterfly gag? She always had trouble keeping that in her mouth. Her eyes were then drawn to a wooden bit that was to be strapped around her head. Animals were sometimes given them. 

 

“The bit.”

 

Matron raised an eyebrow, but set it aside. The buttery-colored mare was finished with slipping on a pair of jeweled heels, golden pumps with sparkling diamonds and garnets. Lovely things, but given her current garb, it made her look like a nightwalker. And for the blindfolds? She was a little disappointed at their variety, but her choice was immediate. 

 

“May I use your ribbon?”

 

She was cute when she was caught off guard. Perhaps another day it would be worth inviting her to Celestia’s private quarters for some fun. Matron gaped a little before shaking it off. 

 

“O-of course.” Matron’s hair collapsed into smooth locks as she tugged the ribbon.

 

“You look lovely with your hair down. It is a good look for you.”

 

The mare’s cheeks flushed and Celestia heard her two assistants snigger. Celestia bent low for Matron and the last thing she saw was the flustered mare’s eyes before the world went dark. She could smell the Matron on herself now and the slight musk of her own arousal. She was becoming more and more powerless with each passing moment, and now even her sight was taken from her. Something slipped over her head and she felt something hard pressing against her lips. Celestia lowered her ears obediently and took the bit into muzzle.

 

Her forelegs and hindlegs were cuffed together above her heels. One of the three fiddled with her collar. She felt a tugging and she lumbered forth shakily; they’d leashed her with a length of rope. Can’t see, can’t speak, can’t fly, and only barely walk. Goddesses, she could feel a streak of marecum rolling down her legs.

 

“Come on, girls. Another mare for the auction block.”

  
  


She could hear the others. Her leash was tied to something and she was told to stay like a good little slave, but she could hear the others ready for the evening. Little bells and pieces of metal, the slight flutter of clothing, rattling chains, the little click-clack of griffon talons. None spoke. It was not allowed.

 

She could smell the scent of feminine arousal in the air, the earthy musk of virile stallions. About every five minutes or so, a pony, likely Matron, would enter the room and pull one of them out. Not long for each to be sold off for the night. Good; Celestia wasn’t sure how long she would last. She rubbed her thighs together in order to help alleviate some of the burn between her legs.

 

A breath caught in her throat as she was spanked with a riding crop.

 

“Behave,” said Matron, her voice now delightfully icy. Celestia could hear her untying one of her stable mates and led them out. She bumped into Celestia’s thigh; she had to be blindfolded just like her. Celestia could feel a patch of arousal, and not her own, against her leg.

 

One by one, each person was led out like an animal to pasture. She knew what they were doing. They were making her go last.

 

The show needed a main event.

 

Matron came through one more time and fiddled with her leash. She gave it a tug and Celestia’s swan-like neck jerked forward. The alicorn followed without protest, her steps shaky and uncertain. Matron opened a door and suddenly she was inundated with noise and smells.

 

The singer had stopped, but the piano player still chimed away as light conversation sprinkled the air. She strained her ears and caught the sounds of clinking glass and ice cubes. Matron tugged on the leash again to make her stop in her tracks. Wood was under her shoes now rather than the smooth marble and plush carpets of the hotel. They were near the stage.

 

_ “Now now, ladies and gents, we have a surprise for you,” _ came a voice as smooth and soft as velvet. It alone was enough to bring back the burning in her loins. Excellent choice of an auctioneer.  _ “I bring your attention to a very special piece for tonight’s auction, a last second lot added to the catalog. Perhaps a little gift for yourselves or a significant other? We’ve taken the liberty of gift wrapping her.” _

 

Matron tugged on the leash for her to follow and Celestia clumsily obeyed. After a few steps, she could feel the stage lights against her blindfold. A slight murmur rippled through the assembled patrons. Plenty more than two dozen from the sounds of it.

 

_ “Courtesy of the Starlight Hotel, I present to you Lady Celestia herself. Give her a lap around the stage.” _

 

He was talking as if she were a prized piece of cattle and, oh, how she was so turned on. Matron led her across the stage, making sure to keep her tail as high as it could go. Back and neck straight, pace even and measured. She came here to let go, but by no means was she going to debase herself completely. If she was to be bought and sold, she was going to be worth every coin.

 

_ “Only four alicorns on record live today, so even if you are not interested in some good-natured betting this evening, be sure to get an eyeful; tonight is going to be the only chance you will get. Lovely and shapely, truly the top of her class and the crème de la crème in terms of the female form.” _

 

Celestia could feel another rivulet of marecum rolling down down her leg. She jumped as Matron gave her another little swat with the crop and tugged on her leash. Celestia turned with her and pranced across the stage.

 

_ “I know some of you are concerned about our final auction piece’s, ahem, “durability” in intimate moments, but I assure you there is nothing to fear. Such a slim and fetching body may appear fragile, albeit pleasing to the eye, but remember the sheer quantity and quality of magic she may possess to fortify her body. One does not stride through hundreds of years by chance, and just think of all the tricks she might have picked up through the years.” _

 

He didn’t know the half of it.

 

Matron led her where she guessed was the center of the stage. The crowd was still talking, but quietly and intermittently. They were interested. A few more light smacks with the crop and Celestia pointed her rump towards the source of the voices. Matron gave her thighs a few smacks and Celestia spread her hind legs.

 

Tail raised and tied to her corset, she was baring to all what only a few select lovers in her past had the privilege to see. She didn’t even know how many were in the crowd now that the auction had started. A dozen? Two? Three? Couldn’t see, couldn’t speak, didn’t know where she was, in the presence of who knows how many people, and in such a compromising position—

 

_ SMACK! _

 

Celestia moaned and gnashed her teeth against the bit as Matron’s crop came down hard upon her cutie mark.

 

“No moaning,” Matron commanded.

 

It came down on her flanks again and her hips twitched, but she bit down hard to force herself to neither moan nor whimper. The next strike was enough for her flanks to jiggle delightfully. Cool air tickled her pussy lips and ass, her thighs becoming more wet and heated with each hit from the crop. No matter how hard she was spanked, Celestia made sure to keep her teeth clenched around the bit. She was no porcelain doll in bed, and that was exactly what the auctioneer was trying to sell.

 

A product.

 

Matron mercifully stopped her assault. Celestia could feel her sore and burning cheeks aching.

 

_ ‘I’m a naughty little filly.’ _

 

She felt the thin tip of the crop slide down her her withers, her spine and corset, right down to her bound tail, making her shiver.  It slid down to her already moist and ready slit and probed her depths. She wanted so very badly to buck back and embrace the feeling, but she’d be punished for that, as mouth-watering as that idea would be. She was on sale and would be a good pony unless told otherwise.

 

_ SMACK! _

 

She grunted as the crop came down full force against her tender lips, spraying her legs and the stage with a few droplets of her essence.

 

_ “As you can see,” _ came the smooth voice of the auctioneer,  _ “we have the utmost confidence in every sale and assure our customers they will be satisfied with their purchase. Turn her around a so we can see her pretty face. Let’s start the bidding! Do I hear twenty thousand?” _

 

Please. A pony emissary once offered twenty thousand bits in the preclassical age just to be in her presence.

 

Matron pulled on the leash and turned her around, the little bell jingling. Some ponies and at least one griffon had come closer if her ears didn’t fail her.

 

_ “Twenty, do we have thirty?” _

 

Good. There’d be a real problem if she were sold off that easily.

 

_ “And there’s thirty. Can we go straight to fifty?” _

 

She was pulled across the stage so the front row would be able to get a better look at her. She could sense, but didn’t have the means to identify anyone.

 

_ “Fifty, do we have seventy five?” _

 

That was more like it.

 

_ “Seventy five, do we have one hundred?” _

 

Celestia flicked her tail to spread her scent. That was a sum she’d raise her tail for.

 

_ “No? Do we have eighty?” _

 

She tried to scowl against the bit and swore to raise taxes for anything less than an even hundred. She tried to shake her rear to garner interest, but that earned her a swift spanking.

 

_ “And we have eighty, can we go for ninety?” _

 

Better. Now—

 

_ “Ninety! Alrighty then! Let’s go for a hundred!” _

 

Could it be?

 

_ “Yes! Do we have one ten?” _

 

Her ears perked up. A bidding war!? She wanted to prance about. Matron really must be a clairvoyant after all, because just as the thought crossed her mind, it earned her another smack on the ass.

 

_ “One thirty going once... Twice... Sold to the lovely couple!” _

 

Couple? There was a surprise.

 

Matron gave a firm yank and they exited stage right without another word. She didn’t know what this room was, but detected the lingering scent of male and female arousal. Was this where she was to be passed off to her new owners?

 

Her ears perked as a door opened and she heard two sets of hooves. My, they were eager if they came for her so quickly. Hopefully they weren’t too eager and the fun ended prematurely.

 

“Feel free to have a look and we will have her shipped to an area of your choosing,” Matron said to the pair. They did not respond.

 

Her leash was passed to them and Matron stepped away with one of the couple. The other circled her, quiet, but Celestia heard the flutter of wings as her new owner examined their property. Without any warning whatsoever, a snout pressed between her legs and inhaled. She didn’t even have time to grind herself against the intruder before it pulled away, leaving her needy cunt winking excitedly.

 

“Well, everything is finalized,” Matron said; Celestia didn’t even hear her approach due to the distraction. “We will have her taken up to your room immediately.

 

Why did she sound so smug?

  
  


She was brought up to her owner’s room without much discussion or fanfare. Matron said precious little and only led her to the room. One elevator ride and endless twisting hallways she couldn’t see. A knock at the door. The squeak of hinges. A deadbolt turning.

 

She could hear them breathing even though they still remained questionably silent. There was a carpeted floor beneath her hooves and the lingering scent of familiar perfume in the air. One of them was a mare. Her entire trip to the couple’s room was filled with the potential of yet to come, and the lingering question of who these two were was still on her mind. She had come up with three possible solutions: they spoke little or no Equestrian, they wanted to establish dominance and set a mood, or she knew them.

 

Regardless of their reasoning, they let her stand in place as Matron shut the door behind her. Celestia’s ears were erect and listening. One of the ponies was very near, the other further in the room.

 

She had not been given any orders, and thus she waited.

 

The closer pony moved to touch her. The hoof trembled slightly as she touched her shoulder. A slight flutter. This was the one with wings. Or were they both pegasi? The touch was feather light, exploratory, examining its new prize. It went down the arc of her back and Celestia almost purred. It stopped at her cutie mark and pressed, feeling the taut muscle of her ass.

 

_ ‘Praise my suns.’ _

 

The hoof left her cutie mark and Celestia stretched as it neared her nethers. Matron would have given her a spanking. This pony did something even crueler: they ignored her need altogether and moved to her other side. 

 

Celestia huffed her disappointment against the bit. She thought she heard a light chuckle, but it seemed the pony was done with their examination. They picked up the leash and gave it a little tug and made the bell chimed for her new owner. She stumbled slightly as her shins came into contact with something wooden. She lifted a hoof and tested it. Bed sheets.

 

Oh, they were getting right into things.

 

With another tug, the bell jangled at her owner’s insistence and Celestia climbed onto the plush sheets. A hoof pressed against her back lowered her onto her stomach and a warm form cuddled against hers. She could feel warm breath against her own, the hooves hugging and stroking her sides playfully. She wished her hooves weren’t cuffed together so she could do a little exploring of her own, but was content as the pony moved their hooves around her back as if to hug her. Celestia felt those soft feathers tickling her forelegs and felt the urge to stroke them like a cat.

 

She gasped as the pony kissed her snout. The pony giggled lightly. A mare? She did feel a little too thin to be male. Normally she could vet a potential lover’s prowess, but the mystery was part of the fun here. It could be tender and methodical, or an inexperienced pony looking for a quickie. The pony kissed her snout again and gave her a tender lick as she pulled away.

 

Playful little one.

 

One hoof drifted to Celestia’s stomach and played with her chest fluff as kisses dotted down her jawline. As the mare drifted to her neck, Celestia hissed as she received a tender love bite that hopefully didn’t draw blood. The pegasus gave the sore spot a lick, followed by a series of kisses. She was sure fond of kissing.

 

Celestia shuddered as the hoof started to drift south. Her wings struggled against their bonds and her tail whipped back and forth, spreading her scent. The little mare also began to wiggle her body lower, nuzzling every little bit of fur she could find. Celestia fully expected her to move away, but gratefully accepted the mare circling her enflamed labia. Celestia  knickered a little and a rear hoof kicked out of reflex. 

 

She bucked her hips as a single, long lick ran across her drooling nethers. She’d been all but flooding for the past hour, and Matron constantly beating her ass hadn’t helped matters. What was supposed to be a sound of approval came out as a long, muffled cry of pleasure. Celestia could feel the mare’s lips curl against her cunt as she stuck her snout between her legs and inhaled. Somewhere nearby, Celestia heard the distinct sound of a stallion pleasuring himself.

 

The wonderfully dexterous tongue circled her lips again and again. Before too long, she was once again ready to soak the sheets as her cunt was lapped up like a cat. Just as her loins started to burn and her breath shortened, the pegasus would move away once more and circle her lips.  Celestia gave a frustrated grunt of disapproval, irritated but oddly intrigued about her owner. It was unusual for a buyer to take care of their property’s needs before their own, but the pegasus seemed to be having a fun time of it. She wasn’t so sure when the pegasus scattered her thoughts with pain and pleasure by yanking on her tail.

 

The pegasus gave Celestia a musical chuckle before plunging her tongue into Celestia’s depths. She bucked her hips back and received another hard yank on the tail in response. Her ears folded back and she lay still as the pegasus worked her over. She seemed to want an end to the games as well if her increasingly frequent licks were of any indication. Celestia wanted to stretch her wings and move, but despite her shackles even the smallest movement seemed to provoke the pegasus’ ire. Even lying still as she was, Celestia grunted when the pegasus gave her already sore butt a few spanks.

 

_ ‘Please don’t stop...’ _

 

Getting closer. Tied up, spanked, humiliated, sold like cattle, and now having this marvelous mare’s absolutely wonderful talents working her over was enough to making that molten pleasure boil over. Coupled with a stallion the pegasus may be, there was no possible way she was this good without practicing on a mare. Soon Celestia couldn’t stop herself: she was a squirmer. Spanking or not, she was so far gone she did not feel pain a hoof came down hard on her cutie mark, the brief flash immediately spiked into mind-melting ecstasy.

 

She screamed and grunted against the bit as a thunderous orgasm rocketed through her. Either her magic made the lights flicker, or her eyes rolled to the back of her head as everything seemed to disappear around her. Everything felt warm and gooey inside. The mare had stopped pleasuring her, but Celestia didn’t mind as the rush of post coital endorphins made her feel calm and relaxed. A smile crossed her lips. Did she black out there for a moment?

 

Hmmm. Congratulations were in order if she could speak and wasn’t drooling like a dullard over the bit.

 

The pegasus removed herself from Celestia’s marehood and crawled back up to face her. Celestia could smell the same faint, fruity perfume and her own sex on the pegasus’ lips. Hooves circled Celestia’s head and the bit fell from her mouth. She didn’t realize how sore her jaw was from biting down so much.

 

Her owner launched herself at her. Celestia could taste the pegasus’ own unique aroma along with her own excitement. Tongues danced together, but she was both too tired and too beaten down from tonight’s conditioning to put up much of a fight. The pegasus quickly dominated the bruising kiss, her tongue overwhelming Celestia’s.

 

The pair of them pulled away, panting from excitement and lack of oxygen. Celestia could smell another musky scent on the air and licked her lips in anticipation.

 

“I thought you’d like that.”

 

Celestia froze.

 

The mare chuckled. “When is the last time you let someone take care of you, you poor dear?”

 

She knew  _ exactly _ who that was.

 

“No matter.  _ I _ will take care of you, with a little help of course.”

 

It couldn’t be. It just couldn’t. 

 

She didn’t see them in the lounge... but they could have come afterwards while she was being prepped. The pleasant buzz in which her mind was submerged had evaporated, leaving her soberingly alert.

 

“But how about you call us Master and Mistress for the night, my little pet? Just say yes and we can continue all of this until they kick us out.”

 

Celestia looked at where she thought the mare’s face was. She’d get up if she wasn’t on her side and the mare leaning over her. Magic was still hers to command, but now she was struggling to think of something to say. The mare would know what she was thinking, though; she had a knack for that.

 

But wasn’t this the reason she came to the hotel, a little freedom from choice and responsibility? It shouldn’t matter with whom she released her burden, and yet that thought nagged at her. But she knew this pony, knew what saying yes would mean, the looks they might give each other afterwards.

 

But freedom. Sweet, beautiful freedom.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What was that?” the mare said icily.

 

Celestia smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “Yes, my Mistress.”

 

Mistress squealed in delight and dove in for a quick peck on the lips. She straddled Celestia’s chest to get a better angle, their lips not parting for a single moment, entwined and thrashing tails tickling Celestia’s clit. She could feel the hot, damp spot on her chest where the mare ground her thighs into her chest, marking Celestia. She groaned her delight as Mistress let go for a moment and dotted kisses back up her jaw until she bit her ear and gave it a firm tug.

 

“I’d gag you, but you’re going to be using that mouth of yours real soon.”

 

Celestia lurched as she was suddenly overcome by a wave of vertigo. Mistress grabbed her horn, pulled her head back, and slid her own wet marehood down the sweat-stained white fur. Celestia shuddered a little when a sticky dollop fell onto her muzzle. She snaked her tongue out and collected the droplet of marehood love juice. Sweet, a precursor to the powerful heat she felt inches from her own muzzle.

 

The warm, plush ass of a mare fell unceremoniously across Celestia’s face. Her skull rattled as Mistress pulled her by the horn and smashed her muzzle against between her legs. Mistress gave her hips a light jerk and Celestia got the message, not like having her head moved about like a joystick wasn’t a big enough hint. She wished she could see the red and puffy lips before her, to have a solid picture to assign the perfect set of pussy lips that would otherwise be on full display. She repeated the same moves as her Mistress and started with a single, excruciatingly slow lick before beginning with abandon.

 

Her rear manacles rattled as another form joined them on the bed; Master had joined the fray. He nuzzled her socks before planting his snout between her legs. She felt a deep breath before his rough tongue tasted her innermost depths. Whereas Mistress was more of a tease, Master was getting right down to business. Foreplay didn’t seem like it was on his mind, not that she needed it given how horny she was. He crawled under the cuffs until his forelegs hugged her abdomen. She folded her legs across his powerful back, holding him tight to her as his hot, hard member kissed her folds. Her petals opened under the pressure and she sighed as she was finally mounted. Only his head was inside, but he was firmly intent on fixing that. He reared his hips back and slid inside, making her cry out as she was filled just a little more. She so wished she could have pleasured him with her mouth. The auctioneer was right in thinking she knew enough to tricks to blow his mind, but settled for holding him in place and rocking her hips into his every thrust.

 

Mistress was displeased at Celestia’s sudden lack of enthusiasm and yanked her ethereal mane. She cried out, but naughty pets were supposed to get punished. She did her best to hold onto Mistress’s hips with her forelegs cuffed, but made up for it as she swirled her tongue around the little clit hiding in her winking folds. She heard a gasp and smiled against the faceful of pony ass smothering her head. Taking a deep breath for merciful air more than to enjoy a willing mare’s pleasure, she licked the offered cunt from bottom to top, only to dip her tongue inside and swirling it around during the downstroke. She found the spongy little area deep inside that made Mistress scream her delight to the trio and chuckled as the grip on her horn slackened.

 

Master was close to bottoming out. If there was anything she wanted right now, it was to remove her binds so she could enjoy these two to their fullest.

 

“Ooooohhhh...” Mistress seemed appreciative of her moan as Celestia’s body embraced Master’s welcome visitor. His thrusts were simple, but measured; he would jerk his hips up during the apex of every thrust and hit that hoof-curling spot every time, his pendulous sack slapped against her puckered ass. She’d already had one orgasm that night, but being smothered, being used as means to beat one off and release some frustration was absolutely fantastic. To use and be used. A vicious rutting between her legs until she was numb. The struggle to simply breathe as a pair of thighs locked around her head.

 

It was  _ marvelous _ .

 

The three of them soon fell into rhythm where Master’s and Mistress’ thrusts were in harmony and met with her own. Every time Master’s hips pinched her clit, she bucked back to fill her sex even deeper. Each instinctual thrust of Mistress’ sopping cunt made her dig deeper into those delicious folds. She could feel that winking vagina squeezing her, begging her little member to go deeper. Every little corner received attention until Celestia could remember every little detail. Her own orgasm was rapidly approaching. Master’s thrusts were becoming quicker and jerky.

 

Worked up as she was, Mistress came first. She pulled Celestia’s horn until she was suffocated by those lovely thighs. Her last act before her air was cut off was to suckle that little bud one last time and Mistress screamed her release. She had not been ordered to stop, so she kept on licking to clean up the overflow. Mistress just rode out her orgasm, screaming and crying out as an earth-shattering orgasm rocked her body. The orgasm had locked her legs together, thus preventing Celestia from breathing. Her lungs were slowly screaming at her louder and louder, but all she could think about was the growing heat in her legs and the drunken smile across her lips.

 

Sweet, delicious oxygen flooded her lungs, clearing the fog that had entered her mind. She still tasted Mistress on her lips, but all she was concerned about was Master’s suddenly twitching cock.

 

“Where’s it going to go?”

 

That was an easy one.

 

“Wherever Master says it goes.”

 

“Good answer,” he growled.

 

Master reached up and yanked her horn. She gave a sultry moan and opened her mouth, but all he was doing was flipping her over onto her stomach. That would do. She shook her ass, and not one by two ponies slapped her burning cheeks this time. 

 

_ ‘Yes, breed me like an animal, a whore. Do it as hard as—OH DEAR!’ _

 

She gave cry of surprise as his wet dick prodded her puckered ass. His flared head smashed against the rosebud and she grunted in pain as it struggled to accommodate something much larger than it should. His cock throbbed and a burst of warmth splattered against her cheeks. It didn’t feel like he was cumming just yet, but he was so very close and knew exactly where his load was going to go. Freshly lubed up as she was, her ass yielded with his next thrust and a bellow of pain.

 

He was inside.

 

He wouldn’t last that long, and neither would she. His thrusts had already grown so frantic and short that he was ready to blow his load. She was surprised he had managed to last this long considering his earlier clopping and the show she and Mistress put on. She felt his flare begin to swell.

 

Hot bursts coated her insides. Just as she started to fill with warmth, her second orgasm of the night triggered and she panted against one of the pillows. Each spurt seemed to drain her of energy and soon as the high wore off, her legs collapsed into a heap. Master gave a few more thrusts before he too buckled and lay sprawled across her back. He was stuck in her until his flare died down. It was going to be so hard to sit in the morning with the trauma her butt was going through tonight.

 

Celestia yelped as her head was jerked upward by the horn. A little more fiddling and her blindfold was gone, her face inches away from Mistress’.

 

“We have you for the night. Don’t think we’re done with you just yet.”

  
  


Sunlight poured through the Starlight Hotel lobby’s glass doors. Nightroad stood behind the desk, a resolute guardian of businessmen, priests, nobles, and possibly a hitman or two. It was more than just a job; to several, he was something of a fixture. Same owner, same hotel, same overly polite Nightroad.

 

Manners went a long way. This was supposed to be a classy place.

 

Nightroad turned as the elevator doors opened and a beautiful pegasus stepped out.

 

“Good morning, Miss Skies. Would you be checking out this morning?”

 

“Yes, I am afraid that my business is concluded.”

 

Business? Doubtful, but it was not his place to pry. The Goddess of the Dawn slid her room key across the counter.

 

“And a little something for you, Nightroad,” she said, sliding a silver coin along with it.

 

He picked it up, pocketed it, and returned the key to its hook. “May I be of any further assistance?”

 

She shook her head. That jittery tension that hung around her last night had vanished. Now she seemed content, a relaxed smile and cheery facade crossing her perfect face.

 

“Very well. I hope you enjoyed your stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for commissions!
> 
> If you're willing to spare the coin, I have a patreon at Journeyman_The_Bard.


End file.
